Of Life
by dragondeathqueen
Summary: in story! oc
1. New Job?

Hello people of this world and fanfiction, I'm the great DragonDeathQueen coming to you for a Durarara Story. Now this story just came to me when I was watching Drrr and I was thinking what if Izaya had a bodyguard, that went to school with him, dated Shizuo, has the sister sword of Saika, made him fall in love, and was Celty adopted younger sister ya that would make awesome story!

_**Of Life**_

_**New Job?**_

Day in and day out it was the same thing in the streets of Ikebukuro, fighting, talking, shopping, everything. This was normal, or Insanity no one really knows, they just follow the same pattern everyday. It days like this I wish something would happen, anything really like Shizuo trying to kill Izaya, or maybe Celty could give me a ride on her bike or horse whatever it is. "Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Well hello to you to Eri-chan."

"What do you want Izaya."

"Just walking around hoping to see something that entertains me."

"And you couldn't just find Shizuo and let him kill you? Damn so have you found whatever."

"Yes now my old high school friend…."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to affect me very badly."

"Now, now my blessed prize nothing going to affect you it just a job I need you to do." That smirk this is not going to end well….wait did he, oh fuck no.

"Don't Fuckin' Call Me That you Asswipe!"

"Oh, would you rather have you other name, my ob….."

"NO I DON'T."

"Ok, ok now, but I do need to ask you this, I need a bodyguard and you're the only one I know that can help me."

"Um…. I don't know anyone that knows how to fight?"

"No silly. I'm asking if you can be my bodyguard!"

"I say…. No!"

"Fine but if a mob of people ask for your services, I give them something else."

"Fine Izaya but if Shizuo tries to kill you I will NOT stop him got it!"

"Good you start right now."

"Hunh…"

Two men if I should say came around the corner saying some shit about being in the dollars, and stuff, they were… Drunk?

"Hey Babe, ya you with the blond hair, and the big breast come over here with me I show you a good time." And now Izaya laughing

"You know what I don't want to."

"Now Eri you should show them your body they did ask."

"Izaya don't even start." 'Why the hell are there hands on my boobs.'

"IZAYA!"

"You in the jacket, why you touch my fuck toy."

"Why you ask. It because she mine to play with, isn't it my Blessed Prize." 'What…..Oh."

"That right master I'm only yours." 'Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.'

"Fleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 'Yep had to be Shizuo.'

"Shizu-chan, What are you doing here. I didn't think you wanted my Blessed Prize."

"Shut the hell up you Flea, and she not yours!" 'Really they had to do this now?'

Shizuo ripped up a stop sign, and swung it right in to the drunk, then started chasing Izaya down the street.

"Well I did tell I wouldn't save him from Shizuo."

And Scene, hope everybody like it.

Please rate and Review! ^J^ - Creeper smile!


	2. Normal?

Hello people of this world and fanfiction, I'm the great DragonDeathQueen coming to you for a Durarara Story. Now this story just came to me when I was watching Drrr and I was thinking what if Izaya had a bodyguard, that went to school with him, dated Shizuo, has the sister sword of Saika, made him fall in love, and was Celty adopted younger sister ya that would make awesome story!

Okay as you read in the last one you can tell Eri gets cat call a lot, and your see why, also Izaya knows everything so keep that in mind.

Translations.

[Celty phone]

{chats, anything on a computer or phone}

_**Of Life**_

_**Normal?**_

{Name: Eri Jun }

{Age: 23}

{height: 174}

{weight: 127}

{Cup size: 26 E}

{Looks: Mid. Back Blond hair, Dark Blue/Gray eyes, Pale/Fair skin}

{Likes: Rain, Shadows, Swords, Blood, Anime, Anything dark and depressing}

{Dislikes: ?}

"Izaya what up with this, why did I even have to read this."

"Namie, that a little information about your new co-worker!"

"You mean the woman that has a Sword to your neck."

"Yep, My Blessed Prize!" That smirk I really would love to wipe it off his face.

"Izaya How time have I told you Don't call me that." Namie look a bit confuse

"Namie, I'm I right?" a nod

"You want to know something that pisses off Izaya."

"Now Eri what have I done to…."

"Shizayaaa!" this is normal a blade at my throat and a sword in between us, this is something natural, to kill each, or to try.

"Would you get off me Izaya."

"Maybe, if you give me something."

"Why should I give you anything, your just a stalker." I love this game, he knows it, hell he was the one who started it.

"Ahhh, that hurt deeply." He smirked this is normal and I love every minute of it.

[So, Eri how did it go with Izaya?]

"Good, why do you ask Celty?"

[Because he is Izaya.] she has a point Izaya not the most sane person to be with, then again she did have a freak attack when I told her me and Shizuo were dating back then.

"You have a point sis, but you know he can't hurt me right?"

[I know I just can't help to worry about you sometimes.]

"Sis you don't have to worry, plus I have Shizuo to help me." Shinra walked in wearing his lab coat as normal.

[Shinra when did you get back?]

"Just a few minutes ago, and hello Eri."

"Shinra good to see you to but I got to go, see ya."

"Bye." [bye.]

"Simon how are you."

"Little Eri I'm good, you want Russia sushi ."

"не очень, но я должен спросить вас, если вы знаете, были Шизуо является." not really, but I must ask you if you know were Shizuo is.

"Да, я видел его, он ел я думаю, что он все еще там" Yes I seen him, he was eating I think he still in there

"Спасибо Simon"Thank you Simon. Time to annoy the , Ah I love doing this to Shizuo. Great I'm starting to sound like Izaya.

And Scene, hope everybody like it. Funny thing is I did some of this at School!

Thank you all who reviewed and to everybody who read!

Please rate and Review! ^J^ - Creeper smile!


	3. Love Ya

Hello people of this world and fanfiction, I'm the great DragonDeathQueen coming to you for a Durarara Story. Now this story just came to me when I was watching Drrr and I was thinking what if Izaya had a bodyguard, that went to school with him, dated Shizuo, has the sister sword of Saika, made him fall in love, and was Celty adopted younger sister ya that would make awesome story!

Ok thank you for the reviews ! :D !

And this is all when they are younger!

Translations.

[Celty phone]

{chats, anything on a computer or phone}

_**Of Life**_

_**Love ya!**_

School, it the very thing I hate. People being assholes and preps. Fuck my life.

"So Eri ready to be top student again."

"Not really, but I guess I have to." Yep top student and others, wait I hear the whispering already.

"And to think this year your Shizu-chan girlfriend."

"Izaya, why are you here."

"Well I want to know what Shizu-chan would do if I kiss his Girlfriend, and what about you Shinra would you like to find out."

"Izaya I don't think that a good Idea."

"Dead fucking right it not, plus your little theory has one problem, ME!"

"Now, now my Blessed Prize, I know you would like to kiss me even if you're with Shizu-chan."

"I rather die than hurt him."

"Big talk, even for you." Izaya took me in his arms, his head in my chest. "You should be mine not his."

"I..izaya please just get off me." Nothing.

"Eri I think he is a sleep." Yep that damn bastard is.

"I seem that way, can you help me Shinra."

"He doesn't have to I will."

"Shizuo, when did you get here." Shizuo took Izaya off me as I ask.

"I have been here and I also want to say thank you, now call your sister to pick him up."

"Right and Shizuo…"

"Yes, Eri?"

"I love you."

And Scene, hope everybody like it, also sorry if Izaya was a little ooc.

Thank you all who reviewed and to everybody who read!

Please rate and Review! ^J^ - Creeper smile!


	4. Why?

Hello people of this world and fanfiction, I'm the great DragonDeathQueen coming to you for a Durarara Story. Now this story just came to me when I was watching Drrr and I was thinking what if Izaya had a bodyguard, that went to school with him, dated Shizuo, has the sister sword of Saika, made him fall in love, and was Celty adopted younger sister ya that would make awesome story!

Ok thank you for the reviews ! :D !

And this is all when they are younger!

Translations.

[Celty phone]

{chats, anything on a computer or phone}

_**Of Life**_

_**Why?**_

"Izaya you bastard flea." Shizuo?

"Now, monster Shizu-chan you can't do anything to me." Izaya? That not good.

"And Why the hell not, there no rule that said I couldn't."

"Shizu-chan, if you kill me then who would try to help stop those kidnappers from getting Eri." What the Fuck? I'm right here how… c..could? I got my answer when two males quickly grabbed my arms and forced me to smell a cloth, and slowly I blacked out with a pair of red eyes looking down at me.

Izaya pov.

"You see Shizu-chan, something bad could happen if you kill me."

"And that is, you flea." I laugh at him, how could I not, he a monster, gets her the princess why I her prince can't, but he was about to lose this round. In a few seconds she should be at my 'house' waiting for me.

"Because I'm the only person that would know where she is." Well I won't tell him just yet.

"Fine, only because of her, but I find out you had something to do with this kidnaping you are dead!"

"Whatever you say Shizu-chan." Right like your half dead mind can even know how.

Eri pov.

"W…what, where am I?" Chains? Whips?

"Like what you see my Blessed Prize." Him? Why him?

"Izaya what the hell, what going on?" no really this is freaking me out in the most insane ways.

"What going on? Well my Blessed Prize, I wish to make you mine, so I brought you to my 'work area' at my 'home'."

"You fucking bastard, what ever happen to asking the girl you want out?"

"Well even if I did ask you out, you would have had Shizu-chan punch me."

"Damn strait." Oh, hell yes I would, and in a heart beat too.

"Why?"

"wait, what? Did you say something Izaya?"

"Yes I asked why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why, do you want to be with that monster, and not me your prince?" tears streamed down his face, as he hugged me. What was I to do, on truth I love both of them, but nether knew nor would they like it.

"Izaya…"

"Eri?" I kissed him hard, putting everything in to it, even if I knew this was wrong, there was no way I could lie.

"Why Eri?"

And Scene, hope everybody like it, also sorry if Izaya was a little ooc.

Thank you all who reviewed and to everybody who read!

Please rate and Review! ^J^ - Creeper smile!


	5. Help!

Guys this is not an update sorry, but this does have to do with the stories that have been taken down on FanFic.

Yes they are still taking down stories, but there is something we can do two things in fact

One: Go to DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and sign the Petition that been going around!

Two: Black out day which is on June 23(GTM time) it means no signing on, no trend, don't Review, don't message, don't update, and don't do anything.

Hopefully if we all do this the site will get notice and realize that we do take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word about both of these anything can help!


End file.
